


♡My Bloody Valentine ♡

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Kidnapping, No Smut, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Post Chapter 1 (Danganronpa), Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Kyoko was a nice, sweet, considerate, even if a bit socially unaware girl.Atleast, that's what Chihiro thought.But being trapped and cuddled against his will by the Ultimate ??? definitely made him reconsider it."hmm i like it a lot and i think that u portray the characters very accurate" -Twitter Friend
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	♡My Bloody Valentine ♡

Kyoko was a nice, sweet, considerate, even if a bit socially unaware girl.

Atleast, that's what Chihiro thought.

But being trapped and cuddled against his will by the Ultimate ??? definitely made him reconsider it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had started the same as most days after Sayaka, Junko, and Leon’s deaths, get up, sneak into the library in the early morning hour, and spam away on Alter Ego, slowly but surely improving it bit by bit. After a while, Chihiro saw the clock was 5 minutes before the daytime announcement, picked up Alter Ego, and left it on the library desk, and headed into the dining hall, finding Makoto, Taka, Celeste, and Kyoko. Sitting down at the farest table, he began to plan through his day, was today the day he was gonna tell everyone  _ the secret? _

…

“Fujisaki.” Chihiro’s train of thought stopped as he looked up at Kyoko. Chihiro wasn’t really the type of guy to talk about appearances, but he had to admit, Kyoko was at least somewhat pretty, with her soft looking skin and her long hair-

“Y-yes, Kirigiri?”

“I found there was something else that I needed to find at the pool, and I figured you may want to come along.”

_ Did she find out about Alter Ego? _

_ Did she find out about Alter Ego? _

_ Did she find out about Alter Ego? _

“What is it you are looking for, Kirigiri?”

“That’s precisely why I want to bring you along, you seem to have a natural curiosity to you.” Kyoko said, crossing her arms and grinning.

“Sure.”

…

They had both arrived at the pool, and Kyoko seemed to have been even more nicer than Chihiro believed, allowing him to change on his own in the girls room before he signaled she could come in.

He offered to sit on the bleachers to watch for anyone coming through the locker rooms while Kyoko looked through the pool area, at last stopping at the single isolated locker in the corner and pulling out the contents inside.

_ A crossbow, with a tranquilizer arrow. _

Chihiro’s breath intensified, surely she’s just disposing of it for everyone’s safety, right?

_ Why is she putting it behind her back? _

_ No no no no no no no Chihiro you have to run. _

Not knowing he managed to get the strength to do it, Chihiro ran to the pool doors as fast as he could…

Only to find them locked. And feel a tranquilizer arrow hit him right in the back.

_ No no no no no please I want to see everyone one more time. _

He was slipping against the door now, losing consciousness quickly.

_ Makoto, Hina, Mondo,  _

_ Dad. _

_ I’m sorry. _

He collapsed to the ground, feeling Kyoko pick him up. He tried his best to muster out his impression of his younger littler self as he began to sob.

“Please...Kyoko...I...Don’t...Wanna...Die…” 

Everything went black.

…

The first thing he felt was warth, was this what the afterlife felt like? However, he quickly felt a kiss on his ear, and small whispers.

“I’m doing this for you, Chihiro, I love you with all of my heart, and I need you to be safe.” Chihiro slowly opened his eyes, seeing the slightly pink, but still somewhat generic room of Kyoko Kirigiri. Why did his outfit feel different?

_ Oh god did she- _

“When I was setting you up on the bed, I felt...that, I wish you had trusted me more with the information. I just had to make due with what sewing experience I did have.”

_ Wait, she sewed an entire set for him, how long did she have this planned? _

“Please, I just wanna go back to my room, to my clothes, please Kyoko, everyone will notice that I’m out.”

“They are all too worried about their own lives in this game to notice, which leaves you all…” Kyoko squeezed hard, nearly suffocating Chihiro.

“To me.” The nighttime announcement played soon after, leaving Kyoko to shut off the lights, Chihiro tried to move, but there was still too much tranquilizer juice in him to allow him to move. 

After Kyoko had finally gone to sleep, Chihiro began to lightly cry again. He was too weak to resist Kyoko, and now he was fated to never leave this room, and be a boyfriend for a girl that shot him with an arrow.

…

The next day, he woke up, still feeling Kyoko clinging to him, singing a light lullaby into his ear, his eyes quickly widened, realizing that he recognized it. “Please Kyoko...stop weaponizing my memories against me…”

“How can I be weaponizing them if I am your girlfriend?” There it was, official confirmation of her motive.

“Please, I am not-” Chihiro was cut off by Kyoko squeezing harder.

“Then I’ll just have to make you.” Chihiro felt himself get handcuffed to the bed. “But… I have to meet everyone at the dining hall,” Kyoko booped Chihiro on the nose, before walking away. “But I’ll be back, Fujisaki.” 

Chihiro noticed Kyoko had accidentally left the door open, and began to yell and thrash, seeing Sakura and Celeste pop their heads in.

“Chihiro?” Celeste questioned with a surprised look on her face, walking inside with Sakura behind her. She checked the chains and saw Chihiro’s puffy and red eyes. “Oh dear, let me help you.” Before she could pull out the nail file, Sakura grabbed onto the hand cuffs and tore them, without injuring the programmer.

“Thank you.” Chihiro began to weep in joy as he hugged Sakura and Celeste.

“Just what do you think you two are doing with my beloved?” The two girls turned around, seeing an evilly smiling Kyoko, running her fingers along the knife.

“Kyoko, what are you-” Sakura abruptly stopped, staring down at the knife now protruding from her stomach. “I’m...sorry...everyone…” and just like that, the Ogre fell.

Pulling the knife out of Sakura, she didn’t even allow Celeste any last words, simply slashing her throat, and pushing the shocked gambler over.

“Hey, I heard screaming from here, was it just my high or… what the fuck?!” Yasuhiro walked in, seeing the two fresh corpses, Kyoko turned around, and rapidly ran up to slash him down, when Monokuma appeared.

“At at at, it is very explicitly stated in the school rules that a student can only kill up to two others, and from the look in your eye, it seems we need to take rather drastic measures, SPEARS OF GUNGNIR! I SUMMON YOU!” Kyoko’s eyes instantly widened, letting out a shrill scream as the spears struck her, causing her to drop the pinkend knife.

“No...Chihiro...my...be….love….” Kyoko attempted to reach out, before the spears redacted, causing her to drop dead.

“What’s going on here?” Aoi ran into the room, the remaining students of Class 78 behind her. “Oh my god…”

…

“You sure you feel comfortable sleeping here tonight Chihiro?” Aoi sat on her bed in her pj’s.

“Of course, and I’ll always say yes.” Chihiro walked out from the swimmers bathroom, dressed in pj’s with little tiny lambs on them.

“Aww, you’re so cute Chihiro, come on, I heard they have a really Monokuma theater prepared for tonight.” Chihiro got in Aoi’s bed, finally feeling comfortable after these 24 hours, however, he fell asleep before the Monokuma theater, leaving Aoi to just pet his hair and pray he’d end up alright, and also mourning Sakura.


End file.
